Toot And Puddle "Round Round Get Around" (Lost Episode)
Toot and Puddle is a Canadian/American show broadcasted by Nickelodeon and Treehouse TV. Produced by National Geographic Kids and Mercury Filmworks, (the same studio who helped out Disney with the recent Mickey Mouse Cartoons and helped animate that Netflix show, Hilda), the show follows two globetrotting pigs, Toot and Puddle, and their adventures in Woodcock Pocket and around the globe. This show is based on the books and characters by Holly Hobbie. Now, while the show itself has a few episodes available on most digital media stores in the U.S, most of the other episodes are somewhat lost. But, there's one particular episode the article will be focusing on. S01 E25: "Round Round Get Around." In this episode, Toot and Puddle travel to Vancouver, Canada to celebrate the birthday of their friend, Gabe (who's a rabbit, by the way). Gabe lives all the way in Whistler (For those who don't know, Whistler is a ski resort/village up north, pretty far away from Vancouver). At the airport, Toot and Puddle are picked up by Gabe's dad, who drives a tow truck. When they reach the downtown core of Vancouver, they are stopped by a traffic jam. Realizing that they have little time to get to Whistler, Toot, Puddle, and Gabe's Dad find many modes of transportation to get to Whistler. From bikes to the Skytrain to even a horse-drawn carriage, they reach Whistler in time for Gabe's party. The episode ends with Toot and Puddle back at Woodcock Pocket, as they both reminisce the many modes of transportation they used. (As a Vancouverite, this episode was pretty realistic, to be honest) What Happened? This episode aired on Feb. 16, 2009, on Nick Jr and Treehouse TV. Apparently, this was the last episode produced for the show. After Toot and Puddle reruns were no longer a thing, this episode, along with a few other episodes, were lost in the void. If you try to stream it using those Kisscartoon-esque sites, there's a guarantee it won't be streaming. (SIDE NOTE: The show itself doesn't seem to be streaming anywhere.) It was on NatGeo Kids' Adventure Pass, but I think the service was shut down, as I saw on the website they're not accepting any more purchases. Also, I'm Canadian, so I can't see for myself. I believe it was also on the National Geographic Kids' Youtube Channel, as well as all 52 episodes of Toot And Puddle. I do remember the Youtube thumbnail of the episode showing the horse-drawn carriage Toot, Puddle, and Gabe's Dad was on with the famous Stanley Park Totem Poles in the background. So, the episode has been lost in the void. The only thing we have that's evidence for the episode is a screenshot. I wonder if anyone will find it... Dialogues that are not specific but were in the episode (and other things) * In each episode, a flight attendant/pilot would usually say this line: "Welcome to (insert City name and country here.) We hoped you enjoyed your flight!" In this episode, it's Vancouver, Canada. After that line is said, the flight attendant/pilot would talk about the city, in a rhyming fashion. Now, I don't remember what she said, but one of the mentions was that Vancouver is the host of the Olympic Games. This makes sense, as Vancouver was going to host the Winter Olympics a year later in 2010. * Here's an actual quote: TOOT: "So, does this train stop by Stanley Park?" * Gabe's present was a toy race car. * Gabe's dad was wearing a hat that a truck driver would wear. * They take a shuttle bus through the Lion's Gate Bridge and through the Sea To Sky Highway with a beautiful background of the Northern Lights in the night sky. * I believe Toot doesn't mention Vancouver in the episode, and Puddle mentions it at the start. * In the episode, Gabe's Dad mentions traffic is common in Vancouver (but then again, traffic is common everywhere, but Vancouver's traffic is notorious for being one of the worst in North America.) Why do I want this episode to be not lost: The reason why I want this episode to be resurfaced again is quite bizarre. You may have heard about this show called Super Wings. It's a really popular show. Well, Super Wings did not portray Vancouver, or North Vancouver very well. Search up Vancouver and the first image will show significant differences with Super Wings' portrayal. Landmarks Super Wings had: * The North Shore Mountains "Lost" Landmarks (Missing Landmarks): * Literally, the entire city and most landmarks Vancouver is known for. * ... I think that's it. While contemplating the above screenshot, I remembered Toot and Puddle and their portrayal of Vancouver. I looked everywhere for the episode but to no avail. I mean, it's one thing to feature the city, but it's another thing to accurately portray the city. If the city is featured but not portrayed with at least some accuracy, then what's the point? To be honest, I like Toot and Puddle's portrayal of Vancouver because, well, it's pretty realistic. In Toot and Puddle, Vancouver is portrayed as this city with many modes of transportations and bad traffic. Super Wings showed Vancouver as a city with a lot of snow and are filled with Hockey loving people who say, "Eh." (I mean not all Canadians say, "eh," but Vancouver does get a lot of snow and we do like hockey.) The Toot and Puddle portrayal also has more landmarks than the Super Wings take on Vancouver. Landmarks (from what I can remember) featured in Toot And Puddle: * Lions Gate Bridge * Stanley Park * Chinatown * Stanley Park Totem Poles * Harbour Centre (a.k.a. Vancouver Lookout) * North Shore Mountains * Whistler Mountain * Canada Place (I think it shows up at the end.) * BC Place Stadium (I'm a bit iffy on this one.) * Science World (also iffy on that one.) That's a lot of landmarks. Look at all these episodes: Looks like this guy posted some episodes of Toot And Puddle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvwzB6xpxx0&list=PLrCnW6L7VZ6Pe3jNyeWpFN-09cQcxjnQl Disney+??? You kids may have heard about Disney+, the new streaming service from Disney. Not only will it have original content, Marvel and Pixar movies, and everything Disney related, but also they're going to have shows from National Geographic. That's right. NatGeo. Although it is likely Disney+ is only going to feature the documentaries produced by NatGeo, there's a slight chance that Toot and Puddle and other shows from NatGeo Kids could show up. Though, there's one thing that'll make it kind of unlikely: Nickelodeon. (actually, I don't know, but we'll see on Nov. 12). Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Nick Jr. Category:Lost Treehouse TV Category:Lost Animation